


A Noldorin Nursery Rhyme

by Quantumphysica



Series: The Crack Book Of Arda [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brought To You By The Silmarils, Disturbing Nursery Rhymes, Don't Say We Didn't Warn You, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantumphysica/pseuds/Quantumphysica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Silmarils have something to say on the topic of the Noldor chasing after them.</p><p>(The complete lyrics of the Silmaril Song in "Involuntary Admission"… No need to read that to enjoy this though…)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Noldorin Nursery Rhyme

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete song, as sung by the living silmarils in my other story, "Involuntary Admission".  
> The concept is that of the old "And Then There Were None" counting rhymes. It may be a little disturbing.

  
**Ten** proud Noldor, they made a family,   
convinced that surely fair the end would be,  
though still one refused to follow on their errantry…

**Nine** proud Noldor, left to the Hither Lands,   
high were the spirits and blood was on their hands.   
Still one was left behind, on the jeweled sands…

**Eight** proud Noldor, when they burned their boats,   
forgot to check if they all were on the road,   
and so one of them got torched up with the loads…

**Seven** proud Noldor, all prepared to fight,   
set out to conquer those pesky stones of light,   
but in the fight under the stars the instigator died...

**Six** proud Noldor, by their oath condemned,   
heard that in Doriath remained a shiny gem,   
so they went to sack the place and doom was on to them.

**Five** proud Noldor, their deeds were quite insane,   
they could not stop because they had a jewel to obtain,   
and in the Halls of Menegroth one more of them was slain.

**Four** proud Noldor, they sort of won the fight,   
but the phyrric victory didn't end their plight,   
the silmaril was MIA and one more brother died.

**Three** proud Noldor, a band of disrepute,   
heard of the place the gem was held and went in wild pursuit,   
but while of them another fell, once more they got no loot.

**Two** proud Noldor, their situation dire,   
after the war of wrath they heard of jewels to acquire,   
they fought and won but burned their hands; one threw himself in fire.

**One** last Noldo, no more pride to boast,   
cast away his gem in sea and roams along the coast,   
while singing of the sad fate of the Noldor host.

Now hear this song and better think, twice before you swear,   
a prideful oath can easily become a curse to bear.


End file.
